


Situation: Boat

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [10]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Vriska's attempt and fail at FLARPing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Situation: Boat

Your grip tightened on the helm, steering the ship over the murky waters. You silently cursed the landwellers for their polluting ways, and you remind yourself to make sure you formulate some plan to kill them all.

But that will have to wait because today, you have a date.

You continue to sail your ship until you see the shore line. You see her waiting, arms crossed, a dismissive look on her face. You weigh anchor and get in a small life boat to retrieve her. She’s in her regular FLARPing outfit, blue coat a hook where her left hand should be, complete with her signature red boots. Said boots were tapping against the sand impatiently, as she rolled her eyes at you when you reached her. 

“What your issue, Mindfang?” You ask, noticing her apparent disgust with you. You use her ancestor’s name while addressing her, as she had requested. You know she’ll do the same with you.

“You’re 15 minutes late Dualscar,” She states, getting into your small boat. “Now you better get rowing before I get really pissed.” Even though you were of a higher blood, you did feel threatened by her- not that you’d ever admit to it. 

You grumble a response and begin to row the small dingy back to your ship. She begins to tell you what she has planned for you today with dramatic finesse, but you only half hardly listen. You always find yourself to be in-character better when you’re coming up with your lines on the spot. 

You help her onto the ship when you reach it, and she instructs you to host anchor. Doing so, you watch her from the corner of your eye as she approaches the wheel. Oh no she’s not. You’re the captain of this ship, whether she likes it or not. You quickly tie up the anchor and rush over to the helm, reaching it moments before her. In the motion, she ends up wrapping her arms around you.

“Really Mindfang, I didn’t know we were being so forward with out courtship,” you said with a smile. 

“Oh shut up Eridan!” She retorts. 

“Dualscar.” You remind her. She rolls her eyes. 

“Whatever douchefin you are, I’m taking over the ship!” She reaches for the wheel in between your arms and attempts to push you out of the way, but you hold your ground. 

“Vris!” 

“Mindfang.” 

“Whatever! It’s my boat! I’m the fearsome Orphaner that’s running this show, not some pathetic pirate queen!” You may have overstepped your safety when you called her pathetic. Definitely not one of your wisest moves. 

You don’t really want to discuss what happened next, but what can be said is that it involved your kismesis pushing you overboard. Fuck, you hate her so.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me I'm pretty cool)


End file.
